


snapshots from before and after the comic-con incident

by raimykeller



Series: Kryptonite [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (implied) - Freeform, Actor Derek, Actor Stiles, Alternate Universe - Actors, Bottom Derek Hale, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Imagine-Sterek Week of Firsts, M/M, just so much fluff, not explicit, the sex is mostly implied too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-31 01:59:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13964925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raimykeller/pseuds/raimykeller
Summary: there's a first for everything





	1. first kiss

**Author's Note:**

> For [imagine-sterek’s](http://imagine-sterek.tumblr.com/) Week of Firsts, I decided to explore the universe of [The Comic-Con Incident](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256446/chapters/27851028), which I wrote in response to an ask that I discovered on their blog.
> 
>  
> 
> _*If you don’t want to read The Comic-Con Incident first, here’s the background you need to know: Stiles and Derek are actors on a popular TV show about Superman, in which Derek is Superman/Clark Kent and Stiles is James “Jimmy” Olsen, Clark’s BFF.*_

Their first kiss was a frantic coming together of two clueless idiots who spent months pining after each other, too afraid to mess up their friendship, their working relationship, the banter and tension between their two characters.

They both knew how much their characters and the relationship between their characters meant to fans of the show. Though neither idiot said any of this out loud to each other, of course.

It was after a tough day of filming, not only did they spend most of the day under the hot LA sun, but one scene in particular that they were shooting was exceptionally emotional. It was a scene where Clark almost loses Jimmy, in fact, he does die, as far as viewers know. His resurrection is explored in the following episode, and even though Derek knows this, knows what comes next for Stiles’ character, he is still losing himself in the moment that Jimmy “stops breathing” in his arms.

Stiles is really fucking good at pretending to die. And it really fucks with Derek’s head. And for some reason, it makes him so angry at Stiles. How could he toy with Derek’s head and heart and feelings like that?

And Derek has always gotten pretty irrational when he’s angry, which is how he finds himself storming up to Stiles trailer after they’ve finished for the day and not waiting for permission to enter before he’s stomping through the door. And of course Stiles is half out of his fake-blood-soaked wardrobe, cheeks reddened from the sun and probably from Derek’s abrupt and surprise entrance, too.

Derek just glares at him for long, tense moments, yelling at him in his head and with his eyebrows but not finding the actual voice to say everything irrational that he wants to say.

The way Stiles slowly finishes undressing, then pulling on soft-looking sweats and a well-worn T-shirt, with a Superman emblem on the chest, of course, and the way he not for one-second stops looking right into Derek’s fucking soul, makes Derek think that maybe Stiles gets it, too.

He rushes forward and Stiles' arms are waiting for him, expecting him. He runs his hands up Stiles’ arms, over his shoulders, cups the soft skin of his slender neck, feeling the warmth of him, thumbing over Stiles’ pulse point, his steady thrumming heartbeat so present and exhilarating under Derek’s hands. Stiles is not Jimmy, not even close, and Derek hasn’t lost his best friend, and what they have been building up to since the day they met may be fragile but he will never, ever regret pushing into Stiles, giving over his heart and his lips and his breath, and taking everything Stiles gives him in return.

They kiss like its more necessary than breathing; like they’ll never have another chance to be this close to everything they’ve ever wanted.

They still need to talk, and they will, finally, and it will be terrifying and wonderful. But in this moment, words don’t matter.

That’s their first kiss.


	2. first heartbreak

The first time Stiles breaks Derek’s heart, he doesn’t do it on purpose. In fact, he doesn’t even know that he does it. It’s only a couple of months after they met during auditions for their show, which means it’s only a couple of months after Derek had fallen head over ass for the beautiful boy that would become is costar. 

They had been getting close on set, becoming fast friends, and Derek doesn’t think he’s been all that subtle with the way Stiles affects him - with casual touches, flirty smiles, the whole nine. Stiles should know that he doesn’t act like that with anyone else, not even his best friend and manager, Erica. 

But according to Erica, he should have just used his words. Psh. What does she know? 

So it really felt like a knife to the heart when Derek shows up to set one day just to see Stiles hug and kiss a gorgeous redhead.

It stops Derek in his tracks, punches all the air out of his chest. That someone could have what he wants with every fiber of his being? His heart is fucking destroyed.

Erica has no sympathy for him. She laughs, tells him he should talk to Stiles. 

But all Derek can think about is that it’s too late. Or that he never had a chance in the first place. And that fucking wrecks him.

It would be weeks before Derek’s able to breathe normally around Stiles; and months still of pining, longing, and tension, _god, that has to be mutual_ , how can it not be mutual?

Nearly one year to the day that Stiles first breaks Derek’s heart, he puts it back together, piece by piece, kiss by kiss.

And that’s all that really matters.


	3. first dance

The first time Derek held Stiles in his arms and slow danced was during their first date.

It was every cliche come to life, that first date. Derek invited Stiles over, cooked an amazing dinner served with the perfect cabernet. Derek had been unexpectedly nervous and Stiles had been uncharacteristically quiet... until their cheeks were rosy with their first glass of wine and they realized with wider smiles and bolder touches that they were still _them_. 

They finally stop talking when they’re two bottles in and their plates have long been cleared. Derek points Stiles towards the guest bathroom while he clears the table and pulls out a pre-made plate of chocolate covered fruit for dessert. He will leave no cliche date activity untried this evening. 

He’s making his way toward the living room when he hears the first notes of one of his [favorite James Bay songs](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QhWTREgDAxc) float through the air. He finds Stiles standing with his back to Derek, swaying a little, looking at the photos Derek keeps on his mantle. 

Quietly, Derek sets the dessert plate on the coffee table and walks up to Stiles, snaking his arms around Stiles’ waist. Stiles hums happily and leans back into Derek as he continues to sway with the swell of the music. 

And then Stiles is turning in his arms and pressing their lips together sweetly. Derek’s stomach does a somersault and his heart clenches when Stiles pushes into him, and Derek takes a few steps backward, pulling Stiles with him. 

_Dance with me?_ He asks, and Stiles answers with a grin, _I thought you’d never ask._

Stiles takes Derek’s hand and settles against his chest, rests his head on Derek’s shoulder and it feels like he was made to fit right there, for the rest of forever. 

They move together, perfectly, sweetly, quietly as James Bay croons on in the background. 

Later, there’ll be chocolate and strawberries, and racing heartbeats. 

But for now, they dance.


	4. first house

They first move in together after they’ve been dating for a year. Since Derek’s got a better view of LA (and Stiles has two roommates), they choose Derek’s place to cohabitate. It’s just the right size for the two of them, and they don’t even bring up the prospect of moving for the next three years.

Then they’ve been married for a year, and they have two dogs and a cat, and baby fever hits Stiles hard, and Derek discovers Stiles’ browser history is full of real estate listings. 

He sits Stiles down the next day, his hand grasping Stiles’ left, thumb smoothing over the warm metal of his silver wedding band. And they talk. 

Stiles tells Derek how much he wants to be a father, how much he wants to experience that _with_ Derek. Derek divulges his fears of failing as a father, the way his father failed him. They both wipe away tears and embrace and Stiles murmurs amazing things like how wonderful a dad Derek is going to be, how they’ll push each other to be better men, better parents, better versions of themselves. 

And suddenly Derek can picture it, pancake mornings with two or three rascals underfoot. Ballet recitals or baseball games or school plays. Tantrums and yelling and timeouts and anger but mostly, most importantly, love. Love and not walking out when being a father and a husband and an actor and gets tough. Staying when leaving would be easier. _Fighting_ for their family.

 _Fighting_ for what he loves. 

And then he’s nodding, and there are more tears, but he’s saying yes to all of it because saying yes to Stiles and their future is the easiest thing he’s ever done.

It takes months, but one day, they’re handed a shiny gold key and they’re unlocking a whole new world.


	5. first birthday (together)

They’ve been officially dating for two short months when Stiles’ birthday comes around. 

He only finds out about it because he gets invited to the cast and crew’s surprise party that’s being planned by Stiles’ manager. They haven’t announced their relationship to anyone, what they have is so new and fragile, they both want to keep it secret and safe, at least for now. 

Stiles’ birthday falls on a Friday, so the surprise party is held at after their work is finished. 

It’s a joyous occasion; Stiles is appropriately surprised and surrounded by people who simply adore him, so he and Derek barely get a moment to themselves. 

It’s better that way, he thinks, because Stiles had looked guiltily in his direction and he didn’t want him to worry about Derek being angry. He wasn’t, not at Stiles, but at himself for not asking Stiles simple fucking questions like “when is your birthday?”

He broods over it, and Erica just rolls her eyes at him. 

The party drags on, but Derek is tired - and he’s concocting birthday plans of his own. 

He makes his way over to Stiles to say goodbye. He pulls him into a friendly hug and whispers into his ear, _come over later_ , before pulling back and giving Stiles a smile and a wink. 

A few hours later, Stiles will be knocking on his door and Derek will pull him inside with kisses. 

There will be a store bought cake and cheap candles and Stiles’ favorite wine. 

They will lay themselves out on the sofa and make each other come and cling to each other desperately. 

And Stiles will move back to look Derek in the eyes, brush a strand of dark hair off of his sweaty forehead, and ask Derek when his birthday is. 

And Derek will say, _every day, if it means we can celebrate like this._


	6. first pet

Derek and Stiles adopted Percy after their first anniversary. 

Stiles attended a charity event for the local animal shelter and fell in love with the fluffy sheepdog mix, and the pup fell right back in love with Stiles. Not like it’s hard to do that, though. Derek should know. 

Percy became a frequent visitor on set and the star of Erica’s Instagram stories. 

They were a family, Derek, Stiles, and Percy. The best evenings were when they were both home early and the weather was nice. They’d take dinner out in the backyard and Stiles would throw a tennis ball for Percy until his arm hurt. 

When the pup was tired out, they’d curl up on the sofa, Derek pulling Stiles close as he could to breathe him in. 

He smelled like sweat and grass and Percy and happiness. 

They kept this tradition up for years. 

Through adopting their cat, Diablo, and another pup, Sadie. 

Through moving to a new house and getting married. 

And even after adopting their son, Jonah, and then their daughter, Olivia. 

By then, Percy was an old guy, who took a little longer to go down the stairs in the mornings and maybe only fetched one ball before laying down at Stiles’ feet. Eyes always on his best friend, protecting, keeping watch. 

He was the best dog they ever had.


	7. first time (first i love you)

Derek woke up slowly, first drifting in and out of consciousness, aware of a sunbeam warming the bare skin of his right shoulder, and then a solid weight against his left side and soft puffs of breath on his chest. 

A beautiful ache in his muscles and snippets of memories of the night before.

***

Stiles showing up at his door with his favorite takeout and beer, spreading it out on the bar in the kitchen and pulling up stools side by side. Laughing and joking and Derek pausing in the middle of saying something because he was struck by the beauty of Stiles’ profile, the definition of his jaw and cheekbones dotted by a series of perfect moles. 

Snuggling up on the couch and watching whatever was on The Food Network channel because they couldn’t agree on a movie to play. Not paying attention to the TV at all because Stiles was so distracting, running his fingertips through the hair on Derek’s forearms. 

Stiles turning his face into Derek’s neck and placing hot, open-mouthed kisses under his jaw. And Derek, giving in without hesitation, letting Stiles straddle his lap and finally, _finally_ , kissing his soft, gorgeous mouth, deep and dirty and full of desire. 

Standing up without breaking the kiss, Stiles’ arms and legs clinging to him, as he walked them towards the bedroom. Stiles pulling back briefly to breathe, panting out a joke about Derek actually being Superman. 

***

Derek smiles again at that memory, looking over at Stiles’ sleeping form, taking in, for the first time, the way his eyelashes fan out on his cheek, how he looks so relaxed, serene, perfect.

***

The rest of the night had been a haze of lust and pleasure, of want and giving in and sweat and come and heat. 

Feeling Stiles inside him and surrounding him and burrowing so deeply into his heart. 

***

The swell of _love_ crashes over him as he watches Stiles sleep next to him is so intense that he wants to laugh and cry and shout and dance. He tightens his hold on Stiles and closes his eyes for a moment, trying to reign in everything that’s going on inside his mind and heart, and when he opens them again, he’s looking directly into Stiles’, bright and concerned. 

When Stiles runs his thumb across Derek’s cheek, Derek realizes that a few tears have slipped out, and he nods quickly when Stiles asks if he’s okay.

_I just love you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been so much fun! Thank you to [imagine-sterek](http://imagine-sterek.tumblr.com) for this awesome challenge and being the best tumblr for feels and inspiration!


End file.
